The Legend Hunter-Nin
by Ryusuke Kagero
Summary: Hidup berada dalam lingkungan ninja perlahan menyeretnya terjun kedalam dunia yang tidak pernah ia duga, di balik wajahnya yang rupawan dan mempesona, ia adalah sosok yang siap menebas siapa saja yang ada di hadapannya. Tingkah polahnya yang urakan, mesum, adalah topeng yang sempurna yang sanggup menutupi identitasnya. Dia yang terlahir menjadi pembunuh, Hunter-Nin berdarah dingin
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend Hunter-Nin**

- xxx -

Naruto bukan milik saya

Ooc, Lime, Lemon, rape, dsb

- xxx -

x

**- Prolog -**

Di saat ketika tengah malam di sebuah desa yang bernama desa Uzugakure disaat waktunya orang – orang untuk tidur beristirahat, keadaan pun serasa sunyi dan hanya suara – suar hewan malam saja yang terdengar, namun tidak untuk di suatu rumah tepatnya di kediaman sang pemimpin desa tersebut.

Di kediaman Uzukage tersebut malah terdengar suara gaduh bahkan orang – orang yang sibuk kesana kemari ga jelas, tiba – tiba dari salah 1 kamar terdengarlah suara bayi - bayi yang menangis bahkan. Yahh tepatnya kebahagiaan menghampiri salah keluarga tersebut, uzumaki kushina atau namanya sudah menjdi namikaze kushina yang merupakan anak pertama dari Uzukage tersebut baru saja melahirkan dan melahirkan kembar pula, kuhsina tidak sempat di bawa ke rumah sakit karena tanda kelahirannya begitu mendadak dan keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit sehingga ia melahirkan di rumah.

Jika kedua bayi tersebut sedang menangis lain lagi yang di sekitar nya, ibu dari dua bayi tersebut tersenyum mencoba menenangkan ke 2 bayinya, dan sang suami yang bernama Namikaze minato yang di juluki Kiroii senkou malah tidak berhenti menangis karena sangat bahagia, dan sang uzukage sendiri yang bernama Uzumaki Arashi dengan Ooc nya malah berjoget ria sambil berkata "Cucu ku mungil - mungil" bahkan kelkuan keduaanya malah membut orang disana sweatdrop karena kelakuan mereka yang sangat di takuti berpolah tingkah seperti itu berbeda jauh dari keseharian mereka. Namun jika di lihat lebih jelas lagi, di sana ada seorang wanita yang tersenyum bahagia dan sedih secara bersamaan yang saat ini berada di pelukan suaminya, yahh dia bernama Uzumaki sara atau Yuki sara karena suaminya yang sedang memeluknya itu adalah seseorang dari klan yuki, wanita tersebut sangat bahagia karena melihat kakaknya itu melahirkan dengan selamat bahkan memiliki 2 anak sekaligus berbeda dengannya yang baru beberapa hari sebelumnya mengalami keguguran.

Kembali lagi ke kedua bayi tersebut, si anak pertama yang sedang baru saja berhenti menangis itu memiliki mata violet seperti sang ibu serta berambut kuning dan berkulit putih yang mirip sang ayah dan juga memancarkan cakra yang besar layaknya seorang uzumaki lainnya dan bayi tersebut di beri nama Namikaze Menma. Dan 1 bayi lagi, putra kedua memiliki kulit tan, rambut merah dan memiliki tekanan cakra yang samar – samar antara ada dan tidak ada cakra namun di satu sisi anak tersebut juga kadang mengeluarkan aura yang berbeda seperti cakra, bayi kedua tersebut di beri nama Namikaze naruto dan sejak tadi bayi tersebut belum menampakan matanya dan juga belum berhenti menangis.

Melihat putra yang satunya yang tidak berhenti menangis, secara perlahan membuat si hawatir jika terjadi sesuatu atau ada rasa sakit yang di alami bayinya dan membuat mereka yang ada disana juga hawatir dan kebingungan pasalnya bayi tersebut tidak berhenti menangis padahal sudah berpuluh – puluh menit dan mereka yang disana pun mencioba menenangkn bayi tersebut. Sara pun, yang melihat keponakannya tanpa terasa ikut menangis melihat bayi itu menangis tanpa di komando kakinya pun mendekati naruto yang menangis di pelukan kushina dan mencoba membopongnya dan membawanya kepelukannnya.

Sambil memeluk tubuh mungil naruto yang hanya di selimuti sepotong kain, sara pun bergumam "Nak, berhentilah menangis, cup cup ccupp. Ibu hawatir nak", dan entah kenapa seketika bayi itu berhenti menangis meski masih terdengar sesenggukan dan perlahan membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan iris warna violet yang cerah dan tak lama kemudian bayi tersebut tidak tenang kembali namun bukan tangisan yang ia keluarkan namun kaki dan tangan yang tidak bisa diam di selingi tawa renyah sang bayi dan wanita yang masih memeluknya tadi. Mereka yang melihat itu pun terkejut dan tertegun , bukan hanya melihat sang bayi berhenti menangis, namun tingkah laku mereka yang seolah – olah sedang bercanda, si bayi yang tidak terlihat lelah dan melihat kembali sara yang ceria 'Sepertinya naruto merupakan titipan kamisama yang di tujukan untuk sara' batin mereka semua sambil ikut tersenyum.

**Sebulan kemudian**

Di depan rumah Uzukage, "Aku dan kushina mohon pamit, sudah waktunya kami kembali ke konoha" ucap minato mewakili kushina yang terlihat sedang menggendong Menma

Arashi pun menjawab "Tidak kah kalian tinggal beberapa …", sebelum sempat meneruskan perkataanya kushina menyela pembicaraan Arashi "Ayah, saat ini Konoha sedang membutuhkan keberadaan Minato jadi kami harus kembali. Lagipula nanti kami pasti sering – sering kesini atau pun sebaliknya"

Arashi pun hanya bisa mendesah melihat kelakuan putrinya itu

Dari arah belakang Arashi, Sara yang masih menggendong Naruto pun mulai mendekati mereka beserta suami dan Ibu mereka. Dia berjalan secara perlahan – lahan, terlihat jelas bahwa ia sangat tidak ingin kehilangan naruto namun apa daya walau bagaimana pun naruto adalah anak dari kakaknya yang akan kembali ke Konoha. Tangannya yang tidak berhenti bergetar dari tadi, Sara menatap melihat Naruto yang di gendongnya yang sedang terlihat asik memainkan rambut merah sara yang panjang "Nnna.. -chan jja..ngan nna…akka..ll ya di ko..noha …jja.,ngaan lupp" siapa pun yang melihatnya, sudah terlalu jelas bahwa sara sangat menyayangi naruto dan tidak ingin berpisah, sebelum sara selesai bicara kushina memotong perkataan sara (Dasar kushina tukang nyela bicara x_x)

"Sara-chan"

'DEGG', batin sara yang sedang menunduk, badannya pun bergetar dan air mata yang sejak tadi di tahannya pun mulai berjatuhan

"Sara-chan, kemarin aku baru membeli pakaian bayi ku taruh di lemari ku jadi nanti kau pakai saja untuk naruto daripada terbuang, ttebane" ucap kushina sambil nyengir

"ekhhh" Sara yang mendengar ucapan kushina hanya mampu menatap kushina, tidak paham apa yang di katakan kushina barusan

"kau jangan makan yang pedas – pedas dulu agar naruto tidak sakit, jangan mengajarkan yang aneh padanya, jaga naruto baik – baik, kalau kau menyia – nyiakannya aku tidak akan segan mengambil naruto, ttebane"

Sara benar – benar tidak menyangka, ia kira bahwa kakaknya itu akan membawa serta naruto juga

"Ingat, rawat naruto baik – baik" meski kushina berucap yang kadang di akhiri cengiran, namun kontras dengan airmatanya yang perlahan ikut turun. Yahh walau bagaimana pun naruto adalah anaknya, anak yang dilahirkannya, namun ia tidak sanggup mengambilnya dari adiknya, tidak sanggup mengambil putra yang juga menjadi kebahagiaan adiknya, sejujurnya ia tidak rela namun ia juga melihat bahwa naruto juga bahagia bersama sara, bersama sara lah ketika naruto tidur, dengan sara juga naruto bisa tersenyum, dan dari sara pula naruto mendapatkan ASI. Ia mengingat kembali saat hendak menyusui naruto, yang ada malah menolak atau menggigit dadanya, meski ia yang melahirkannya mungkin naruto memang titipan Kami-sama yang di tujukan untuk sara.

Minato pun yang tidak tega melihat istrinya yang berusaha keras menahan tangisan yang sebentar lagi terpecah langsung merangkul kushina yang sedang mnggendong Menma dan berucap "**Hiraishin**"

'_singggg_' suara pisau bergesek, yahhh Minato membawa istri dan anak pertamanya langsung pergi dengan teknik Hiraishinnya

**To Be Continued**

Disini Uzugakure tidak termasuk kedalam Desa besar, dan hanya merupakan desa kecil namun memiliki system ninja sebdiri dan menjadi tempat berkumpulnya para pemburu – / Hunter-nin, tempat pertukaran informasi dan hadiah buronan


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW GREAT RED**

Disclaimer : Naruto tetap bukan punya saya

Pair : Naruto x Harem?

"**Serangan"**, 'Batin / dalam hati', **Informasi**

" **Effect Suara / Suara Keras "**

.Ooc, Lime, Lemon, rape, dsb

. .

- - - - x x x - - - -

.

Saat ini aku sedang memandang betapa indahnya pemandangan konoha saat sore hari, namaku naruto ciri fisikku seperti campuran dari kedua orang tua acak – acakan, warna kulit tan seperti ayahku Namikaze Minato namun untuk warna rambut merah darah dengan mata violet lebih mirip ibuku, Uzumaki Kushina, namun untuk sipatku?Bahkan bisa di bilang tidak ada yang mirip dari keduanya.

Jika kalian bertanya seperti apa Uzumaki Naruto pada penduduk Desa konoha, pasti jawabannya bocah mesum, tidak tahu aturan, tukang mabuk, suka merokok (BadBoy) padahal umurku sebulan lagi 14 tahun, meski begitu penduduk Desa tidak pernah mempersalahkannya dan bisa menerima keberadaanku, mungkin karena aku suka menolong penduduk lebih jelasnya nanti, yang pasti bukan karena status sosial keluarga ku. Bahkan di konoha ini bisa di hitung jari siapa saja yang mengetahui bahwa aku adalah anak seorang hokage, Yahh aku dilahirkan di sebuah Desa bernama Uzugakure yang merupakan kampung halaman Ibuku. Dibesarkan oleh adik dari Ibu ku, Uzumaki Sara atau Yuki Sara dan suaminya Yuki Haido sampai usia ku 6 tahun sampai akhirnya mereka berdua meninggal saat menjalankan sebuah misi dan sampai sekarang aku pun masih mencari orang yang membunuh kedua orang tua angkat ku tersebut.

Sejak saat itu sikap diriku pun mulai berubah, yang tadinya tidak di kenal penduduk meski Kakekku adalah seorang Uzukage / pemimpin disana namun kenyataanya aku jarang keluar rumah karena kondisi ku yang sering sakit – sakitan. Sejak umur 3 tahun aku sudah diberitahu siapa orang tuaku sebenarnya, kedua orang tua kandungku meminta ku tinggal di Konoha tempat di mana mereka tinggal namun aku beralasan masih ingin tinggal di Uzugakure, sebuah desa kecil namun lumayan terkenal di mata dunia perninjaan karena merupakan salah 1 tempat mencari informasi dan menjadi tempat penukaran hadiah buronan otomatis menjadi tempat persinggahan para Hunter-Nin / Nukenin / Bahkan Mising-Nin mereka tidak akan saling memburu didalam Desa atau sekitrnya karena ada system yang mengaturnya. Sejak umur 6 tahun, aku mulai mengenal dengan mereka para ninja tersebut yang singgah ke dalam desa.

Ada sisi baik dan buruknya mengenal dan bergabung dengan mereka, sisi buruknya ya itu dia seperti diajarkan merokok, mabuk, bar, judi, mengenal wanita, pulang ke rumah pun kadang bisa seminggu bahkan sebulan sekali dan aku sudah tidak pernah bermain dengan sebaya ku. Sisi baiknya, aku mulai mengenal dunia ninja, mengetahui beragam informasi, aku bahkan bisa mengenal siapa pendatang yang baru atau lama, mereka mengajarkan ku menjadi seorang ninja, fisikku yang lemah pun perlahan mulai berubah, bahkan aku di beri panggilan Shonen Hunter-Nin (Bocah pemburu Ninja) padahal belum pernah berburu ninja sama sekali paling mempelajari dasar ninja dan sejak saat itu seolah – olah nama Naruto sudah terkubur dalam – dalam, kakekku pun tak bisa lebih tepatnya tak sanggup mencegah.

Selama hampir 2 tahun, mereka menempa fisikku lebih tepatnya kemampuan dasar menjadi ninja terhadapku di dalam desa yang namanya luka seperti sudah menjadi makanan sehari – hari perlahan diriku pun terbiasa akan hal tersebut. Ketika usia ku sekitar 8 tahun, itu pertama kalinya aku keluar desa bersama 6 ninja lainnya dalam sebuah kelompok, keluar untuk melihat bagaimana dunia, yahh diantara mereka ada yang mengajakku untuk ikut berburu "Latihan tanpa praktek langsung, tiada artinya" kata itulah yang sering aku dengar. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku menghilangkan nyawa seseorang, yah aku membunuh dengan tanganku sendiri mungkin tepatnya membunuh orang yang hampir membunuh salah 1 temanku, awalnya ketika mencapai target ke 6 temanku menyuruhku bersembunyi dan melihat bagaimana pertarungan yang sesungguhnya, melihat bagaimana mereka baku hantam, melihat bagaimana para anggota kelompokku saat itu membunuh sampai pada momen dimana salah 1 teman ku namanya Rei dia seorang wanita yang sedang terdesak dan hampir dibunuh oleh salah 1 bandit yang juga seorang ninja, secara reflek aku keluar dari persembunyianku dan menghajar bandit tersebut sampai akhirnya aku menusukan 2 pedang pendek yang aku pegang.

Kalian tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu, saat pertama kali? Takut, aku benar – benar merasa ketakutan dari ketakutan yang selama ini pernah aku alami, tangan ku benar – benar tidak berhenti bergetar, luka sayatan dan pukulan yang ada pada tubuhku dari sang korban sama sekali tidak terasa jika dibandingkan hal ini. Meski begitu apa aku menyesal? Tidak, aku tidak menyesal sama sekali, walau bagaimana pun dengan membunuh itulah temanku terselamatkan. Dan kalian tahu apa yang merekan berikan sebagai tanda terima kasih? Yah aku diberi 1 kepala bandit tepatnya bandit yang kubunuh tadi untuk ditukarkan nanti dengan uang tanpa harus berbagi hasil dengan mereka namun harus dibayar dengan hal gila lainnya selain membunuh tadi, yahh aku memotong kepala bandit tersebut sendiri. Haru itu adalah pengalamanku yang mengerikan, pertama kalinya merasakan luka yang ku dapat dari korban, pertama kalinya aku membunuh, pertama kalinya aku memenggal kepala orang, pertama kalinya aku membawa kepala yang sudah mati, pertama kalinya aku mendapat predikat pemburu, awal pertama aku mendapatkan uang dari memburu.

Saat kembali dari desa, dan kelompokku menceritakan kejadian tersebut, kejadian dimana aku bertarung dan membunuh seorang ninja pada mereka yang disana di salah 1 bar tempat biasa kami berkumpul, aku kira mereka akan menghina karena aku bisa di bilang menjadi pembunuh ternyata diluar dugaan. Mereka malah bertepuk tangan, bahkan mereka malah mengucapkan selamat dan memberiku gelar Shonen No Kijin (Bocah Setan) dan mentraktirku minum sepuasnya karena dan menganggapku sudah menjadi bagian mereka seutuhnya, di bar tersebut bukan hanya memberiku arak bahkan merekamencekoki ku dengan obat perangsang, dan tadinya mereka juga akan mentraktirku seorang pelacur sampai akhirnya Rei temanku yang ku tolong tadi yang notabenenya seorang wanita dengan ciri rambut panjang sepinggang, wajah yang lumayan manis berbody aduhai menyeretku ke sebuah Apartement dimana ia tinggal dan memaksaku untuk bercinta, awalnya aku begitu kaget namun tak bisa menolak, itu dimana aku untuk pertama kalinya merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya memainkan dada wanita, merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya kejantananku di kocok tangan wanita, merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya ketika kejantananku dihisap dan dipermainkan oleh mulut seorang wanita hingga orgasme, mendengar bagaimana rintihan dan desahan gadis yang sedang kupermainkan kewanitaanya sampai puncaknya merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya kejantananku dijepit dan diremas – remas lorong kewanitaan yang terasa sempit disertai alunan desahan yang begitu menggairahkan sampai dimana saat aku merasakan orgasme di lubang tersebut dan mendengar jeritan seksi ketika seorang gadis mencapai orgasme.

Sejak saat itu, kehidupanku semakin berubah. Aku mulai sering di ajak keluar untuk berburu entah oleh siapa saja, namun anehnya aku ikut – ikut saja dan aku pun terbiasa tidak kaku seperti pertama kali dan ketika berada di desa tak pelak aku pun sering bercinta dengan gadis tadi bahkan dengan gadis lainnya baik itu teman ninjaku atau pelacur bahkan pernah pada suatu ketika aku dipaksa memperkosa, memperkosa seorang anak yang umurnya tidak berbeda jauh denganku walau usianya sepertinya diatasku jika dilihat dari perawakannya, saat sore itu aku berburu dengan 3 orang lainnya ke sebuah desa terpencil yang dikabarkan dimana target kami tinggal namun saat kami mencapai tempat tersebut lebih tepatnya disebuah rumah di pinggiran desa yang ada cuma seorang ninja / anak gadis berumur entah 12-13 tahunan sedangkan yang menjadi korban tidak ada, karena kesal teman – temanku pun menyuruhku memperkosa gadis tersebut yang sudah beberapa menerima pukulan karena bersikeras tidak mau mengatakan keberadaan target, tadinya aku tidak mau karena tidak tega melihat bagaima kondisinya juga seperti itu namun jika aku menolak mereka bertiga akan memperkosa gadis tersebut ucap salah satu temanku.

Melihat gadis itu yang sedang meringkuk disudut ruangan, dengan tubuh bergetar dan sedikit dari sudut bibirnya aku pun mendekatinya dan menariknya ke salah satu kamar yang ada disana, karena tidak ada kasur aku pun sejenak mencari futon di lemari kamar tersebut dan membukanya dilantai lalu mendorong gadis hingga terduduk di futon tersebut. Dibandingkn denganku, gadis di depanku ini sepertinya lebih kuat bahkan bisa membunuhku namun dia juga tak bisa berbuat apa – apa mungkin takut karena ancaman teman – temanku yang akan memperkosanya jika aku tidak menyetubuhi gadis di depan ku ini.

Tubuhnya yang gemetar, airmata yang mengalir, dan sudut bibir yang sedikit berdarah di iringi isak tangis kecil, namun tidak berbuat apa – apa seolah wajahnya yang menurutku cantik bahkan ia akan sangat cantik saat dewasa nanti tanpa sadar kejantananku terbangun, Aku pun menelanjangi tubuhku di depannya dan mulai mendekatinya, meski samar – samar namun dapat kulihat muncul rona merah di pipinya mungkin karena melihat kejantananku yang sudah mengacung ereksi dan matanya mencoba melirik arah lain entah karena apa, posisi dirinya yang masih duduk dan memeluk kedua lututnya aku pun jongkok di depannya dan memeluk dirinya utnuk melepaskan tali obi yang melingkari di pinggangnya dan terikat di belakang dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah kemudian aku menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya dan menciumnya sekilas lalu mendorong terlentang di futon tersebut, membuka lipatan kimono yang sedang ia pakai sampai terlihat kulit tubuhnya yang putih, kedua dadanya yang sedikit menggunung, perut dan paha sedikit memerah mungkin akibat pukulan dan tendangan temanku, dan memakai celana dalam warna pink.

Ku angkat kedua kakinya dan menaruhnya di salah satu bahuku dan melepaskan celana dalamnya yang ia pakai, kulihat ia hanya pasrah saja, kedua tangannya memegang erat futon yang sedang ia tiduri, lalu aku lebarkan kedua kakinya melingkari tubuhku, dapat kulihat kemaluannya yang di hiasi beberapa helai rambut yang sepertinya baru tumbuh lubangnya yang berwarna pink yang terlihat sangat kecil sebesar ujung jari kelingkingku dan sedikit tonjolan di atas lubang tersebut, tanpa terasa wajahku pun sedikit memanasdan ereksi ku semakin keras lalu saat kulihat wajahnya yang sedang mengarah ke arah lain begitu merah padam mungkin tahu bahwa aku sedang mengamati dirinya. Aku pun menindihnya dan mengarahkan wajahnya menghadapku dengan tangan kananku dan menarik dagunya dengan tangan kiriku sehingga mulutnya yang masih bergetar dan sedikit terisak itu sampai sedikit terbuka langsung ku lumat dan memasukan lidahku mengajak lidahnya berdansa, perlahan matanya menutup dan isakannya berhenti, karena lidahnya diam saja aku pun mulai mengabsen gigi – giginya dan menjelajahi isi mulutnya sambil memindahkan kedua tanganku ke kedua dadanya yang terasa sedikit kenyal menempel di dadaku dan meremas – remasnya hingga terdengar lenguhannya tertahan dalam mulutku.

Entah sudah berapa menit aku melakukan hal tersebut, kadang aku melepaskan pagutanku saat merasa dirinya atau diriku kehabisan pasokan oksigen kemudian memagutnya kembali dan entah berapa menit kami melakukan hal itu, saat ku merasakan kewanitaannya yang menempel pada kejantananku sedikit basah aku pun melepaskan pagutanku sehingga terdengar desahan gadis yang ku tindih ini lalu sedikit mengangkat tubuhku, ku lepaskan tangan kananku dari dada kirinya yang sedikit memerah akibat remasanku dan mencoba meraba kewanitaanya yang ternyata memang sudah sedikit basah, ketika kupaksakan jari tengah tangan kananku memasuki lubang kewanitaanya yang sedikit mengeluarkan cairan yang terasa licin itu dirinya pun sedikit meringis, dapat kulihat wajahnya yang sudah sedikit berkeringat itu dengan mulutnya yang terbuka disertai saliva yang meleleh disudut bibirnya dan perlahan bola mata hitamnya terbuka menatap sayu aku pun yang tak sanggup memandangnya segera meraup dada kirinya yang menganggur dengan mulutku dan mempermainkan putingnya yang sedikit menonjol dengan lidahku sambil mengocok lubang kemaluannya yang semakin basah, tangan kanan gadis itu meremas tangan kiriku yang berada didinya seolah mengingatkanku bahwa tanganku terhenti sejenak aku pun kembali meremas dada kanannya sampai kedua tangannya memegang kepalaku dan sedikit mendorong kearah dadanya sambil memainkan rambutku, terkadang terasa jambakan di rambutku sedikit sakit saat aku menambah jariku mengocok lubang kewanitaanya yang sudah basah disertai ringisan kesakitandan rintihan disela desahannya, aku pun semakin bersemangat mengocoknya saat mendengar desahahannya yang erotis tersebut sampai akhirnya lubang tersebut berkedut dan menyemburkan cairan licin yang lumayan banyak disertai suara jeritannya yang kemudian melenguh saat kucabut ketiga jariku yang telah basah kuyup

Ku hentikan remasan tanganku dan mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang menjambak erat kepalaku saat dia orgasme barusan, ku tatap dirinya yang masih kejang – kejang, wajahnya yang memerah, rambut hitamnya yang panjang sapai punggung, matanya tertutup rapat dan ada sedikit bekas airmata mengalir, mulut yang terbuka seperti sesak napas, kedua dadanya yang memerah dan basah akibat air liurku dan naik turun seperti habis berlari, dan saat kulihat lubang kewanitaanya yang masih berkedut - kedut terlihat basah kuyup oleh cairannya, melihat semua itu aku sudah tak sanggup menahan gejolak dalam diriku.

Meski dirinya sepertinya masih orgasme, aku sudah tidak perduli lagi, aku tarik bahunya dengan kedua tanganku untuk mendudukan dirinya walau badannya masih kejang – kejang dan aku pun berdiri dan mengangkangi kedua pahanya, tangan kananku memegang ikatan rambut hitam panjangnya dan belakang kepalanya agar gadis itu tidak terjatuh terlentang lagi dan dengan tangan kiriku mengarahkan kejantananku yang lumayan besar ke mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka itu, dirinya yang kaget saat kejantanku masuk kemulutnya mendorong pahaku dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya masih menyangga dirinya yang sedikit terdorong kebelakang agar tidak jatuh namun sayang dorongannya itu terasa lemah mungkin karena masih lemas, aku hanya mampu mendesis nikmat dan mendongak dengan mulut sedikit terbuka menahan nikmat pada kejantananku sambil mengocokan kepalanya, dan aku pun menyuruhnya menghisap kejantananku dan sedikit mengancamnya jika tidak mau maka aku akan menekan kepalanya sampai kejantananku masuk seutuhnya yang terasa sampai kerongkongannya dan kadang diapun kadang tersedak dan megap – megap kesulitan bernafas

Gejolak diriku yang benar – benar sudah tak sanggup ku tahan, aku pun melepaskan kejantanku yang sudah basah akan air liur dari mulutnya dan mendorongnya kasar sampai gadis itu terlentang kembali dan aku pun duduk kembali dihadapannya, mengangkat kedua kakinya dan menaruhnya di masing – masing pundaku dan memeluk kedua pahanya dengan tangan kiriku dan memegang kejantananku di depan lubang kewanitaanya, kudorong pinggangku dan kejanananku pun mulai menekan lubang tersebut namun beberapa kali meleset sampai akhirnya kepala kejantananku bisa masuk ke lubang kewanitaanya dan dia meringis kembali

Terasa kedua kakinya yang bergetar saat ku semakin dalam menusukan kejantananku padahal lubang tersebut sudah basah dan licin namun masih sulit menembusnya, kejantananku yang baru masuk setengah terasa begitu nikmat akan jepitan lubangnya ku lihat dia menutup wajahnya yang sedang menangis kesakitan disertai isakkannya, kulebarkan kedua kakinya yang bergetar itu kemudian melingkarkannya kepinggangku dan kupegang pinggangnya, tanpa aba – aba kuhempaskan diriku dan menusukan kejantananku sedalam – dalamnya dan terasa sesuatu menghalangi laju kejantananku namun tak sanggup menahannya dan dirinya pun berteriak sejadi – jadinya, tangannya yang mencengkram erat futon yang ia tiduri hingga sedikit robek dan kakinya yang terus – terusan menendang udah sedangkan aku mendesah menikmati bagaimana seluruh kejantanan ku di remas – remas oleh lubang kewanitaanya yang baru ku renggut keperawanannya dan aku langsung mengocok kejantananku, gadis itu hanya bisa meraung – raung menahan kesakitan namun akibat nikmatnya lubang tersebut aku seolah – olah menutup telinga dan mataku yang kemudian memegang kembali kedua dadanya dan menindihnya kembali sambil menjilati lehernya yang indah, salahkan keluarganya kenapa memilih tempat tinggal yang lumayan jauh dari pedesaan hingga suara teriakannya tidak terdengar

. . .

. . .

Setelah memakai pakaian ku kembali, kulihat gadis itu, gadis yang baru ku renggut keperawanannya di umurku yang 9 tahun ini, gadis tersebut terkulai lemas, rambut hitamnya yang acak – acakan, mata hitamnya yang sembab, bibirnya yang sembab, nafasnya masih terengah – engah, kissmark di leher dan bahunya, cairan yang meleh dari lubang kewanitaan yang kugunakan orgasme berkali - kali tersebut tersebut terdapat sedikit darah yang terciprat ke pahanya yang masih terbuka dan cipratan campuran antara cairaanya, darah perawannya dan cairan kejantananku di futon tersebut, futon yang dipakai persetubuhan kami berdua. Kudekati dirinya dan dengan kimononya yang teronggok di sekitar futon, kugunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang kunikmati entah berapa lama, kubisikan sesuatu ke telinganya dan menciumnya kembali sebelum aku keluar dari kamar tersebut karena teman – temanku pun sudah lelah menunggu sang korban yang yak kunjung juga dan akhirnya kami pergi dari tempat tersebut menuju target lain

. . .

. . .

Kulihat di depanku sosok tersebut masih berdiri tegap meski beberapa luka di tangannya sedang menatapku yang sekarat, tubuhku bermandikan darah dan 1 pedang menembus kelompokku?Mereka bertiga telah terkujur kaku, mati. Setelah beberapa hari lalu meninggalkan tempat dimana aku meperkosa seorang gadis, kami menemukan target lain namanya Jugo seorang pria berambut orange dan warna mata merah dengan tinggi hampir 200cm, yang ternyata musuh kali ini kuat sekali dan inilih akhirnya seperti ini, apakah aku juga akan mati seperti ketiga anggota kelompokku? Tidak tidak, aku tidak boleh mati karena ada banyak hal lain yang harus aku lakukan, ada dosa lain yang ku pertanggung jawabkan di dunia ini bukan di kematian. Kutarik pedang yang menembus perutku ini, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku menggunakan keistimewaan yang kumiliki, kekuatan yang tidak pernah aku ketahui, secara perlahan warna kulit tan dari sekujur tubuhku yang kemudian berkumpul pada 1 lengan kananku membentuk tangan monster, aku yang tidak perduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku langsung berlari menyerangnya dengan harapan bahwa aku memiliki kesempatan untuk mencari celah lari dan hidup.

Hal yang tidak terduga pun terjadi, bukan hanya berhasil menyerangnya bahkan aku bisa memojokan dirinya dan menghajarnya habis – habisan, jika saja saat itu lari mungkin saja aku tidak akan mengalami rasa sakit dalam neraka yang akan ku alami. Karena merasakan kekuatan ku yang seolah berlipat ganda dan berhasil memojokannya kesombonganku pun hadir, niat yang tadinya mencari celah untuk hidup menjadi berniat untuk menghabisinya membalaskan dendam atas anggota kelompokku melupakan bahwa musuh didepan ku ini bisa menyerap cakra seperti yang digunakan saat menghajar kelompokku dan 1 informasi yang teramat mengapa ia bisa menjadi seorang Missing-nin, dirinya yang menjadi anggota klan yang dalam hidupnya dapat1x meniru seluruh kekuatan lawan dan menjadikannya kemampuan miliknya seutuhnya, Kekai genkai yang menurut informasi yang beredar bahwa ia telah menggunakannya terhadap ninja lain ternyata belum ia pakai dan sampai saat dimana dirinya mendapatkan celah dan menggunakannya terhadapku, kulihat tangan kanannya juga ikut berubah seperti tangan kananku, iris warna merah perlahan menjadi hitam dan ada sesuatu seperti tato yang merambat pada sebelah wajah kanannya, apakah dirku juga berpenampilan seperti itu?

Keadaan pun menjadi berbalik, walau bagaimana pun kemampuan dasarku berada jauh di bawahnya dan sekarang di tambah kekuatan misterius yang dimiliki sama pasti sudah terbayang hasilnya dan disaat itu benar – benar merutuki kebodohanku karena menuruti egoku, dirku pun menjadi bulan – bulanannya kembali dan merasakan bagaimana dihajar habis – habisan. Entah sudah berapa tulangku yang retak bahkan patak akibat pukulan dan tendangannya tanpa henti, terasa rasa asin dalam mulutku yang kupastikan itu darah, saat itu aku hanya menutup mata akan siksaanya dan pasrah menunggu ajalku tiba.

Sampai pada disaat dimana aku sudah tidak merasakan hantaman lagi pada tubuhku, apakah aku sudah mati? Dan dengan sisa tenaga bahkan membuka mata pun terasa berat, kucoba melihat kearah dimana pria bernama Jugo tadi menyiksa ku dan dapat kulihat dirinya mengerang kesakitan sambil berjalan mundur dengan tubuhnya yang hampir semuanya berwarna abu – abu sampai akhirnya dirinya terduduk, kemudian dirinya bangkit kembali dan menghampiri sebuah pedang yang kemudian kembali mendekatiku, sepertinya aku akan benar – benar mati kali ini. Kulihat tubuhnya yang berjalan gontai seakan menahan rasa sakit sampai akhirnya berada di depanku dan mengangkat pedang tersebut hendak menusukku, namun ada sebuah akar pohon yang entah datang darimana tiba – tiba menahan laju pedang tersebut dan Jugo pun meloncat mundur mungkin kaget sepertiku, lalu dia lagi – lagi terduduk dan sepertinya berteriak kesakitan lagi namun aku tidak mendengar suara sampai akhirnya dia menjauh meninggalkanku yang perlahan merasakan kesadaranku menghilang.

. . .

. . .

Secara perlahan mataku terbuka, apakah aku sudah mencapai surga atau neraka? Kucoba perlahan menggerakan kepalaku melihat sekitarku,kuberbaring pada sebuah tikar dengan beberapa selang menyambung ke tanganku di dalam sebuah ruangan gelap yang dihiasi beberapa buah lilin sebagai penerang dan dapat kuasumsikan bahwa aku dalam sebuah gua namun entah dimana. Sampai terdengar suara kaki melangkah mendekat dan muncul perlahan sosok entah kakek atau nenek dengan rambut hitam berantakan dan mata beriris hitam yang mengingatkanku kepada kepada sosok gadis yang sudah kuperkosa, ingin sekali ku bertanya namun membuka bibirku pun terasa berat seperti tidak memiliki tenaga sama sekali sampai akhirnya sosok tersebut berada di depanku yang menatap tajam. Kuperhatikan terus mata hitam itu sampai akhirnya tiba – tiba mata tersebut berwarna merah darah dihiasi ukiran hitam yang berputar dan dapat kulihat darah yang sedikit mengucur dari sudut mata tersebut dan dalam hitungan detik apa yang kulihat barusan berubah drastic secara mendadak.

Sosok kakek / nenek yang kulihat dan keberadaan kami yang berada dalam gua berubah menjadi dalam medan pertempuran minus kakek / nenek tersebut, ingin sekali ku menutup mataku agar tidak melihat kejadian – kejadian yang terlihat di depanku namun aku tak mampu, ingin sekali ku berteriak namun menutupkan mata saja aku tidak kuasa. Entah berapa juta mayat yang sudah kulihat dibunuhsecara brutal yang terjadi di depanku, meskipun aku seorang pembunuh namun melihat hal ini aku benar – benar ketakutan, setiap pandanganku memudar namun akhirnya ketika melihat kembali pemandangan seperti ini juga yang kulihat seolah – olah kaset rusak yang terus berputar dari awal – akhir.

Entah berapa jam, hari, bulan bahkan tahun yang aku lewati dengan kejadian yang terus berputar, bahkan aku bisa mengingat sedikit demi sedikit potongan kejadian tersebut dan terpahat dalam otakku, inikah neraka? ! Sampai pada akhirnya aku membuka mata namun berganti pemandangan yang aku lihat, yang tadinya berbagai macam pertempuran ninja di berbagai medan menjadi sebuah padang yang lumayan indah dan aku lihat kembali sosok yang entah berapa tahun lalu aku lihat di gua, sosok yang sama dan sekarang berada di pinggir danau tidak jauh dariku, aku benar – benar bingung. Jika melihat sosok kakek / nenek yang sedang memunggungiku dirinya seolah tidak berubah sama sekali, jika mengingat peristiwa yang selalu mengisi hari – hariku pastinya entah berapa puluh tahun mestinya ataukah yang ku alami semuanya itu adalah mimpi?, namun saat melihat rambutku yang sedikit menutupi mata kiriku yang tadinya merah derah perlahan menjadi jingga aku yakin bahwa semua yang kualami adalah kenyataan namun saat melihat tubuhku yang berbeda tinggi beberapa cm dari yang dulu, memikirkan semua itu benar- benar membuatku prustasi dan aku pun perlahan mendekati sosok tersebut

Dan titik terang pun menghampiriku, sosok tersebut yang ternyata seorang kakek dan memperkenalkan dirinya adalah Madara Uciha. Siapa yang tidak kenal akan dirinya, sosok yang dianggap salah satu Dewa shinobi yang ditakuti dunia yang dikabarkan telah mati oleh Hokage pertama dan merupakan Mising-Nin pertama dari Konoha, dia menjelaskan bahwa aku ditemukan sekarat dekat dimana gua ia tinggali kemudian dan saat pertama kali aku sadar langsung menanamkan Genjutsu tingkat tinggi Tsukuyomi (Rank-S) dengan mata Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya 'Tsukuyomi dari Sharingan seorang Sishui saja sudah di anggap mengerikan, lalu ini?' pada diriku yang terus di infus selama hampir 1 tahun dan setiap 3 detiknya adalah 72 jam. 1 Sisi aku ingin marah dan kesal kenapa dia memperlakukanku seperti ini namun di 1 sisi aku senang bisa melihat salah 1 sosok ninja yang ku kagumi, dan ternyata dia berkata bahwa telah mengangkatku menjadi muridnya.

Setelah menerima siksaan Genjutsu, dia berjanji akan melatihku dan tahukah apa yang ia berikan pada ku? Sebuah senjata yang legendaris?atau Jurus tingkat tinggi? Semua salah, kami berdua hampir setiap hari sparring dan dia memperbolehkanku membaca buku – buku koleksinya. Dirinya mengingatkan "Penggunaan teknik dan ke perfectkan cakra dan elemen adalah hal utama, Seorang ninja yang menguasai Jurus tingkat tinggi sekalipun kalau tidak penggunaanya hanya akan menjadi jurus tidak berguna. Namun sebaliknya, Jurus Rank-D pun jika menguasai ke perfectkan cakra dan penggunaanya bisa menjadi jurus tingkat tinggi yang mengerikan" dan "Carilah apa yang ada didalam dirimu, jika menginginkannya carilah bahkan belajarlah menciptakan"

Pertama kali aku bertarung melawan Madara-Sensei, hal yang terjadi saat melawan Jugo juga terjadi kembali. Kata dirinya hal itu sering terjadi ketika diriku saat tertidur panjang yang lalu, dia asumsikan bahwa itu awal dari sebuah Mode sannin seperti yang di miliki Jiraya gama-sannin dan juga Hashirama yang merupakan sumber senjutsu yang kemudian diberi nama Jutai. Dengan modal pengalaman yang kumiliki dan Jutai aku berhadapan dengan Guru ku, dan Tsukuyomi menjadi makanan ku kembali x_x

. . .

. . .

Perlahan mata violet ku menjadi secerah biru langit dan rambut Merah yang sudah sedikit jingga itu menjadi kuning keseluruhan, sudah seperti Namikaze lainnya. Yahh itu adalah perubahan secara fisik yang aku alami bersama pelatihanku denga Madara-Sensei selama beberapa tahun, tidak lupa kulitku yang berwarna putih karena warna tan / jutei sudah hampir ku kuasai seutuhnya sehingga dapat menyembunyikan bahkan memindahkan perubahan yang biasa terjadi pada tanganku, dan Jutei sendiri seperti layaknya tinta serta tubuhku adalah kertasnya dan aku memindahkan Jutei tersebut ke punggungku dan menjadikannya mirip sebuah Tatto Kanji.

Setelah sekian tahun meninggalkan dunia perninjaan layaknya hilang ditelan bumi, saat usiaku hampir menginjak 12 tahun aku di tuntut untuk pengujian diri akan latihan yang selama ini kujalani dan menapaki jalan yang pernah kulalui yaitu menjadi pemburu kembali. Yang dahulu aku berburu buronan antara Rank-D sampai Rank-B secara berkelompok namun sekarang aku bertarung seorang diri dan Madara Memaksa mengincar mereka yang setidaknya 10 Rank-A dalam buku bingo selama 6 bulan. Dan sesuai keinginannya, aku pun ke Uzugakure kembali untuk mencari informasi seperti biasanya

. . .

. . .

Nikuya, sebuah nama baru yang muncul dalam dunia shinobi ini, sebuah nama panggilan seorang Hunter-Nin yang sedang hangat – hangatnya dibicarakan di berbagai pelosok karena kemunculan yang misterius dan jurus tanpa segelnya serta akan kesadisannya membunuh Nuke-Nin / Missing-Nin. Sosok yang bahkan karena dianggap seorang Namikaze karena warna kuning dan warna mata birunya ditambah gerakannya secepat hiraishin meski belum diketahui kebenarannya dengan pakaian seperti Anbu namun memakai Masker sebagai pengganti topeng dan menggunakan 2 bilah pedang pendek yang terbuat dari ES, Dan itu adalah gelar yang di berikan padaku yang identitasnya belum di informasi, kadang tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Diriku memang memakai Hiraishin, dan menggunakan tubuhku (Kertas / dimensi) sebagai perantara serta Jutei (Tinta / darah) sebagai pembuat segel yang otomatis sangat berguna bagi seorang fuinjutsu. Untuk jurusku sendiri bahkan aku tidak memiliki Ninjutsu Rank-B ke atas baik dari elemen air maupun angina yang ku miliki karena Madara-Sensei yang memang tidak pernah mengajari Ninjutsu. Setelah memenuhi keinginan sensei di tambah sedikit Missing-Nin yang ku bunuh juga yang tidak sengaja ku temui di jalan aku pun kembali menemui sensei meski belum 6 bulan dan berlatih kembali bersamanya di Gunung Konjaku dimana ia bertemu dengan salah 1 biju yaitu Kyubi no Kitsune.

Saat itu Madara-Sensei seperti hari biasanya dan memintaku menatap matanya kembali namun sebelumnya ia sedikit berpesan dan memerintahkan ku menggunakan fuinjutsu pemberatku seperti akan latihan, sebenarnya terbesit rasa curiga di benakku namun aku tetap mengikuti perintahnya seperti biasa dan menyuruh menatap matanya yang sedang mempersiapkan Tsukuyomi namun ternyata dugaanku itu benar dan sudah terlambat menyadarinya. Dia menggunakan salah satu jurus yang mengerikan dari klan Uciha yaitu Kotoamatsukami, dan menutup sementara ingatan yang telah kami lalui, ingatan akan kemampuanku yang selama ini telah kuraih dengan wujudku yang dulu, dan menanamkan ingatan baru, yahh waktu itu saat usiaku sekitar beberapa hari lagi mencapai usia 13 tahun. Ketika bangun tahu – tahu aku sudah berada disebuah ruangan putih, tepatnya di salah 1 kamar rumah sakit Uzugakure dan saat itu yang kuingat bahwa aku habis melarikan diri dari kejaran anak buah Orochimaru yang notabenenya salah 1 Missing-Nin dari Konoha dan aku mengatakan bahwa aku dipaksa menjadi budak mereka dan bahan percobaan, itulah ingatan yang tertanam dalam otak ku.

Kakek dan Nenenkku yang saat itu menjaga ku dan mendengarkan cerita ku tak elak menangis, selama beberapa hari banyak teman – temanku mengunjungiku secara bergantian sampai akhirnya kedua orang tua kandungku dating sambil menangis, mereka sedih sekaligus bahagia, bahagia setelah melihat ku yang selama beberapa tahun menghilang telah kembali dan sedih atas kejadian yang kualami. Setelah melaksanakan ulang tahun ku yang ke 13, orang tua ku membawa ku ke Konoha namun dengan beberapa sarat yang kuberikan diantaranya aku tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil atau apartement terpisah dengan mereka dan memalsukan identitasku sebagai anak mereka. Di konoha ini aku menjalani hidup layaknya anak seusia ku walau sipat ku yang buruk masih kubawa, setelah hampir 10 bulan, ingatan akan perjalanan sesungguhnya yang pernah kulalui akhirnya muncul kembali beserta pemberat yang selama berbulan – bulan menemani hariku yang tidak pernah aku ketahui.

Di konoha, aku di kenal dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto salah satu warga pindahan dari desa lain. Bocah berambut merah, kulit tan, dengan sikap nakal, tidak sopan dll. Disatu sisi, aku dikenal dengan Shonen No Kijin / Shonen Hunter-Nin salah 1 Ninja informant dari Uzugakure yang bahkan hanaya beberapa orang yang mengetahuinya bahkan orang tua ku tidak mengetahuinya karena Kakek hanya menceritakan sedikit keburukan ku saja. Dan di satu sisi, aku adalah Nuke-Nin / Hunter-Nin Nikuya yang bahkan Konoha pernah memberikan predikat Ninja Rank-S yang telah membongkar aib keburukan Danzo yang memburu klan – klan dalam Konoha.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku adalah Namikaze Naruto, Shonen No Kijin, dan Nikuya adalah orang yang sama yang menjadi murid dari Uciha Madara.

Diary End

- - - x - - -

Di tutuplah buku tersebut, buku yang baru saja di tulis akan sepenggal kisah singkat perjalanan pemuda yang masih memegang buku tersebut sambil menatap Danau di mana dirinya berlatih bersama sang guru, sebelum akhirnya dirinya menghilang dengan percikan kilat merah.

. . .

. . .

"Hey Naru-chan sampai kau tidur terus nak" ucap seorang wanita berambut merah yang hampir berumur hampir kepala 4 tersebut

"Bentar lagi khusina-chan, ini kan masih pag.."

"Ittaii, . . . . kenapa kau memukulku" ucap seorang pemuda yang hampir berumur 14 tahun yang hampir memiliki ciri yang sama dengan wanita yang memberi jitakan kasih sayangnya untuk membangunkan

"Pagi apanya HAH, dan panggil aku K AC H A N. dan lihat sudah jam 7 bukannya kamu ada misi" ucap wanita tersebut yang ternyata sang ibu

"Hua.. Kenapa Ka-chan tidak membangunkan ku" Jerit pemuda tersebut

. . .

"Ada apa lagi dengan anak itu kushi-chan" ucap seorang laki – laki paruh baya yang sedang menyantap makanannya saat melihat istrinya dating

"Mungkin Naru-nii susah di bangunkan lagi tou-chan" timpal seorang gadis manis berambut kuning seperti pria di depannya

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya Minato-kun, sebaiknya mulai sekarang dia tinggal di rumah ini juga dan jangan dibiarkan dia terus begitu" saran khusina sampai akhirnya terdengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga

"Aku pergi dulu kushina-chan, ako-chan, minato. Lain kali ikut makan bersama" "Brakkkk" bunyi pintu tertutup secara kasarnya setelah pemuda itu berlari keluar

"Naru-nii, tungguu" teriak sang gadis sambil berlari keluar rumah ikut mengejar pemuda tersebut

Sepasang suami istri yang ada di ruang makan hanya bias mendesah pasrah melihat kelakuan anak kedua mereka tersebut, seperti itulah jika Naruto sedang menginap di rumah. Terkadang mereka berdua menyesal telah menyetujui anaknya itu yang mencoba hidup mandiri dan menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai anak mereka

. .

**To be Continued**

.

Ninja tipe sensor, pertarungan jarak dekat dengan 2 pedang pendek, Perfect dalam elemen dan penggunaan. Senjata : 2 buah trisula panjang sesiku (itu lho yang di pakai Elektra dalam film Daredevil, cuma disini tipis seperti pedang atau bayangin saja kunai cabang 3 namun cuma yang tengahnya panjang sesiku, lebar 2 jari dan cabang 3-nya tidak tajam / buat pegangan)

**Elemen Dasar :** Air (Suiton), Angin (fuuton), Es (Hyoton) / Akibat perfect kedua elemen tersebut. Mungkin ada penambahan elemen

**Kenjutsu : **Beberapa Kenjutsu style dual sai / Trisula

**Genjutsu :** Tidak punya, namun bisa menghindari – menangkal (terbiasa)

**Ninjutsu : **Beberapa jurus Rank D-C (Tidak banyak,)

**Fuinjutsu :** Modifikasi Hiraishin + Beberapa fuin namun bukan untuk bertarung

**Taijutsu :** Teknik dasar

**Senjutsu :** Segel kutukan / Jutai

**Kekai Genkai :** Jutai, Rantai cakra

**Gelar :** Shonen No Kijin (Iblis Cilik / Bocah Iblis) / Shonen Hunter-Nin (Ninja Informant / Ninja Sensor), Nikuya (Pembantai, Hunter-Nin Rank-S)

Bila ada saran, kritik, pertanyaan, komentar silahkan saja. Tetapi mohon maaf bila tidak di balas satu persatu, dan untuk saat ini, dengan sangat mohon bantuannya :

Bingung nama jurus Elemen air -a, mohon bantuan nama – nama jurusnya tetapi yang bahasa jepang (nawar dikit), wkwkwkk

Pertarungan di Chapter berikutnya, mungkin chapter ini masih terlihat prolog / Sekedar pengenalan Character saja dan ada sedikit perbaikan di chapter sebelumnya. Nya ha haa

,

**Terima Kasih Sudah Membaca**

- - - - x x x - - - -

- - - x - - -


End file.
